Love is blind
by TalesOfFreedom
Summary: The straw hats Cook loses his ability to see and now he thinks that he is just some extra weight. Zoro, his rival and friend, hates to see him like this. Read to find out what happens when they progress with their blind cook and how Zoro will help him. Yaoi! Pairing: Zoro x sanji. WARNING: Smut containing!
1. The unfortunate day

**Hello everyone! I hope you will enjoy this story as I have tried to do my best on my first one ever! I will try and regularly post a new chapter for this story! And please do review it because it will help my writing!**

 **Sorry for any mistakes I made through the story. English isn't my native language but I will try my best do improve for everyone!**

 **This is Yaoi so if you don't like these stories then I am sorry!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~S~**

It was another calm day on the Thousand Sunny. One that they needed more often thought Zoro. It was one of those days that could make him fall asleep in a blink of an eye. There was just the right amount of noise coming from all of his crew mates and a gentle breeze that gently brushed against his bare skin when he laid in the shade.

It was a beautiful day for him. Nobody bothered him because nothing needed to be done and everyone was just relaxing and doing their own stuff.

The four men, Luffy, usopp, chopper and brook were doing their usual games and fooling around with each other while Franky was down in the deck working on some kind of machine or weaponry to add to his personal collections or the ship.

The two ladies of the crew were sunbathing and discussion about all kinds of things. Zoro didn't want to know what they were talking about as they only increased his irritation levels and he wanted to enjoy the day. The only thing that could darken this day was the blond cook. But luckily for Zoro he was preparing dinner for everyone and wasn't fawning over the ladies, offering all kinds of exotic foods and drinks.

Zoro didn't hate Sanji. But there wasn't any love either. It was a mixture of irritation and dislike in each other. But when the time calls they could fight together, sometimes, almost never.

Zoro opened his one eye and looked around slowly. He had a gentle smile on his face. One that he didn't have often. Only when he was fighting or drinking. He closed his tired eyes as he soon drifted off to his dream world where he would have his dreams of becoming the best swordsman in the world.

 **~S~**

"Zoro! Wake up!" Was yelled by a feminine voice. There was irritation in her voice. Zoro decided to ignore the calling as he pretended to be asleep.

Suddenly a heavy foot landed on his head and his eyes instantly snapped open and looked from who it was. Sanji. "What do you want? Can't ya see I am busy sleeping?" He groaned as Nami stood in front of him.

"I have called you countless times! We are in the middle of a storm!" She yelled angry. Zoro sighed in annoyance as he stood up. Throwing the foot away from the cook and glaring at him.

"And? Ask Franky to boost us away."

"The boost isn't ready yet." Nami said angry. "This is the New World we are talking about! So go and help luffy now!" She commanded. he grabbed his swords and slid them into his haramaki (1).

"Whatever you want woman." He muttered as he scanned the deck to find his captain fooling around. Once found he walked to him calmly, not even minding the raging storm they were in.

Over the course of a couple minutes the storm only grew fiercer as they gotten closer to the center where they were pulled in towards. Eventually zoro had begun to realize the danger and started to work. But only slightly as he didn't want to do anything at all. He trusted his crew mates enough to help him out of a storm.

While he was carrying a box he managed to crash against his rival, sanji. "Oi! Look out where ya going stupid cook!" Zoro yelled angry as he had dropped the box.

"you are the one who bumped against me! you marimo-head!" He yelled angry against Zoro.

"What?! You wanna fight?!" Zoro asked and there was a spark between the two men. Zoro pulled out his swords as Sanji began to deliver fierce kicks that with intend of harm. Resulting in a shock wave that made the ship shake.

"Stop fighting you two idiots!" Nami yelled from where she stood above. Both ignored the calling woman as the storm made it almost impossible to hear her nag.

Zoro pushed against the foot as both jumped away a short distance from each other. Instantly Franky yelled. "Boost ready!" Suddenly the whole ship began to shake. But just before they had boosted into the air, a lighting strike had hit the blond man and rendering him unconscious. Zoro didn't notice as he was pushed against the railing of the deck by the sheer force of the boost.

Once up in the air Zoro stood up and looked down at the blue sea that was beneath them. They did this every so often but he still couldn't believe that they could fly. He had forgotten about his fight but once he heard the yells from chopper he looked back.

"Someone call a doctor!" Chopper yelled in panic as everyone sighed and informed him that he was the doctor. They gathered around as they saw the blond man laying on the ground. There was some smoke coming of him as luffy started to poke him, asking if he was still alive.

Chopper instantly turned to his strong point and lifted the cook to the infirmary for treatment. And as expected, no dinner tonight.

 **~S~**

It took a whole day for the cook to wake and everyone was standing in the room. Sanji was laying on the bed, covered in bandages. The smell of burning flesh was still in the room. Sanji slowly became conscious as he sat up.

Instantly everyone cheered in happiness. "Sanji is back!" Luffy yelled happy as he threw his hands in the air. Sanji said nothing as it looked like he wasn't paying any attention to all the sounds around him.

"Sanji? Are you still unconscious!?" Usopp asked as he poked the cook's cheek. Sanji shook his head slowly.

"N-no.." He stuttered as he looked up at the crew. He opened his eyes. They had no life in them. It was just a blank stare. A minute of silence as sanji muttered something. No one could hear it.

"Repeat?" Nami asked.

"I can't see.." he said this time a little louder but it was nothing more than a whisper. Everyone's eyes widened at the news. Chopper instantly went to check the Cook's eyes.

Sanji looked at his hands as he knew where they were but couldn't see them. "You are kidding right?" Nami asked scared as sanji's only responds was shaking his head to the crew.

"Luffy.." He began as everyone's attentions turned at the blind cook. "I'm sorry.. please, get rid of me.." Everyone looked terrified to hear what he said. Before anyone could even say anything he began again. "I am nothing more than extra weight that isn't needed."

Zoro, who was standing in the door way walked away. Angry? Annoyed? Sad? All these feelings rushed through him as he didn't know what to do. comfort his rival? Say everything will be okay? Those things don't work on the cook.

While he was walking away he could hear Luffy's yells about him not giving up on his blond cook. Zoro walked away from the yelling and screams. Trying to forget the guilt feeling. What if I didn't bum into him? What if we didn't fight? What if, what if, what if.

Zoro's vision suddenly get blurry. Tears? He wiped them away angry. "No! it is his own stupid fault." He said angry and he walked to the crow's nest where he had his weights and training supplies. He went to train, forgetting all the feelings that were inside of him and replace them with sweat.

Everyone in the infirmary was gone after the chopper demanded it wanting to give the cook rest. The whole crew was silent. No one dared to speak. All having a thought about their favorite cook and thinking of what to do now. But there was some sounds. Everyone tried to get their thoughts off.

Franky and Usopp where making another machine. They didn't talk. Only the soft hammering on metal could be heard. Nami was making her maps and robin deciphering some texts to keep her busy. Chopper was making medicines and doing everything in his powers to get Sanji's eye sight back while brook was sitting on the railing and looking over at the blue sea, playing a gentle melody on his violin as Luffy was sitting against the railing. Listening to brook's melody tear jerking melody.

All the sounds that were made only covered up the sobbing coming from the infirmary where one man was crying to his heart's content.

 **~S~**

Night had come slowly as everyone was still in mourn. Everyone had put their thoughts to tomorrow and they had fallen asleep in their beds except Zoro. He had night's watch. He liked having the night to himself. No one to bug him and then the next day people would leave him asleep on the deck.

But this night he had wished he could have slept in his cozy bed. Cuddled up against his blankets while dreaming about gods knows what. Now he needed to have something to think about that is different from a blond haired man.

He couldn't train again as he had done that the whole day and unnecessary training would only reopen his wounds. Many of his wounds got reopened by his arch rival and master, Mihawk.

He walked around on the deck bored. He had already made several rounds around the ship to get his mind of things but that did help at all. And there was nothing on the blue sea except water. Suddenly while he was walking past the kitchen door he heard some plates fall and a painful groan.

Zoro sighed in annoyance as he had guessed Luffy had sneaked in again. He opened the door and saw to his surprise the blond cook laying on the ground. Holding his hand in pain as he had burned himself while trying to cook in his blind state. Zoro wondered how the Sanji had come this far without falling of deck.

Once hearing the footsteps of zoro, sanji instantly looked from where the sound came from. "Go away." He muttered. Zoro didn't say anything but he kept walking to the cook.

"Don't get closer.." Sanji said while crawling away from the footsteps. Zoro grabbed the man from the ground. He was lighter than he seemed. All the muscle was in the Cook's legs. Zoro carried the blond by his waist and Sanji started to kick and hit Zoro weakly as he just let him on the ground.

"I didn't asked to be helped!" sanji said as he began to kick but failed miserably and he only missed. A minute passed of kicks and sanji stopped. He stumbled towards where he thought was zoro and fell against him. "Why aren't you speaking?" he asked and Zoro said again nothing.

Zoro helped Sanji to sit down on a chair. Zoro knew where the first aid kit was in the kitchen and grabbed it. he had a basic knowledge of how to treat wounds since he got them when he was younger and didn't have a chopper at hand.

He begin to wrap up the cook's hands gently. Something he thought he would never do. The cook allowed it, knowing that he couldn't do anything about it. Zoro hated to see Sanji in his weak state.

A couple of minutes later zoro stood up from the crouching position he sat in. He pulled Sanji up and begin walking at which Sanji grabbed the back of Zoro's shirt letting Zoro guide him.

Zoro began to walk to the infirmary again. Once there he laid the cook down in the bed. Without saying anything he closed the door again and began his rounds again under the soft melodies of Sanji's sobs.

 **~S~**


	2. The cave

**Hello everyone! First of all a warning! This chapter contains smut at the end and I have to apologize this was my first time writing smut! :3 So please be aware of that! And thank you for reading! I have tried my best so any helpful tips are welcome!**

 **Enjoy~**

 **~S~**

A week had passed since the Sanji incident and everyone had gone back to their old and merry selves. Except the cook of course who was still depressed and feeling like shit. He had cooked a bit with the help of everyone in the crew and of course it wasn't as tasty as usual but it could pass for edible.

Zoro had been on guard every night and looking if the cook would make an attempt to cook by himself and get burned or worse. Chopper had been worried when he had seen the wounds on Sanji's hands and had forbidden the cook from leaving the infirmary without permission.

They had also found civilization. A small city that thrived from selling flowers and alike. They had fields with beautiful colored flowers, It was a beautiful island and if the world wasn't dangerous as it was with the pirates and such it would be one of the most tourist attracted places.

They had anchored there to restock and replenish everyone with food that wasn't burned . They had all grouped in the middle of the ship to give everyone their own tasks.

"Alright listen up!" Nami said as everyone circled around her. "First of all! Your monthly allowance!" She said as she began to give everyone their money. She always gave small 'loans' for them to buy certain things.

"Okay the first task is guard duty! Who wants to do it?" she asked as Franky instantly jumped up. He always wanted to guard his ship.

"Super me!~" He yelled as he began to dance like usual.

"Alright, one more person?" She asked as Robin raised her hand. Nami nods happy. "Okay then! Now someone has to go with chopper for groceries and medicines!" She looked at Zoro as he nodded, knowing that he couldn't deny it.

"Oh also take Sanji with you! He needs some fresh air!" She adds as Zoro groans in annoyance. He looked at the blind cook who had picked up at the conversation.

Zoro walked up to him. "Does the cook have a leash perhaps?" He asked teasingly and smirked at his witty comment. Sanji who just wanted to say something was stopped as Nami glared at the Swordsman.

"Don't bully him!" She said mad as Zoro just sighed. He was getting bored because he didn't have a rival anymore with who he could fight and curse at.

"Alright alright.. let's go then." Zoro said sighing and he grabbed his swords and pushed them into his haramaki.

"wait!" Usopp yelled as Franky followed him. He had a stick in his hands. "We made this for you!" they said as they pushed it into Sanji's hands. "Now you can walk without bumping into things!"

It was a rather long stick. It had a ball on the end that rolled as sanji walked. "Thanks guys!" Sanji said as he began to walk a bit. This time he didn't bump into anything. The only thing he did was 'accidentally' hit zoro a couple of times.

 **~S~**

They went into town and the people were happy there. They were used to navy and pirates alike so there wasn't any weird looks only at Chopper as people weren't expecting a reindeer to come out of nowhere.

They had searched the whole town for a medicine shop and eventually they began to ask around. Once found chopper was astonished with everything that could be bought. From medicine to plants to even syringes. Of course Chopper bought almost everything in the store.

Once he had collected everything they headed out again. While they were walking and zoro carrying almost all the groceries Sanji became his old self again and begin 'accidentally' hitting zoro numerous times.

"Could you stop that you stupid cook?!" Zoro asked in a rather mad voice.

"I can't see so it isn't my fault." The cook spat back as Chopper had wandered off without both not knowing.

Zoro didn't mind It as he was busy glaring at the cook. "You really are an idiot." He muttered as he walked in front of Sanji. Almost tripping as Sanji pushed the stick between the Swordsman's feet. "Do I need to cut you?!"

"Chopper say something to this idiot!" Sanji said as chopper had ran off. "c-chopper?" He asked again as no answer came. "Where is he!?"

"I dunno." Zoro said as Sanji instantly became depressed.

"I'm going to die.. I can't trust your navigation.." Zoro sighed as Sanji began to try and hit him with the stick.

"Can you stop? I'm going to buy some booze and then we will walk to the ship.. I can just ask someone to where their harbor is."

"you would probably go the different direction." Sanji said as he had no choice but to follow his crewmate to the alcohol shop.

 **~S~**

Once Zoro had bought a lot of booze and was already beginning to take sips from it Sanji only became more annoyed. "Are you sure we are going to right way? I am feeling that we are going the other way." He said as Zoro ignored him and kept drinking.

Half an hour later Sanji become more and more obnoxious. "You stupid swordsman! We are lost." He said.

"No we aren't. just shut up." He said as the sea sounds and smell slowly faded away as they walked further and further into the island and getting lost.

Eventually Zoro stopped making Sanji bump into him. Before Sanji could scold the Swordsman he said something. "We are lost." Were his only words and Sanji stood in silence for a moment.

"R-repeat?"

"We. Are. Lost." Zoro said slowly. "Well, not my fault." He said as took a big slug of his booze. Then the hitting began again.

"You stupid asshole! I knew this would happen!" Sanji said mad as he didn't stop hitting Zoro.

"Calm down, it is already getting dark so let's find somewhere to sleep please." Zoro said as without warning swooped the cook up into his arms and threw him over his shoulders. "Stop squirming or else I'll make you fall hard." He warned as he began to walk.

Sanji was cursing and throwing insults at Zoro but he ignored all. Suddenly Sanji was set down on stone. "where are we!?" He demanded as he heard Zoro sit down.

"I found a cave." He said as Sanji could hear the jugging of the alcohol.

"Do you even care that we are lost?!" Sanji asked angry as Zoro just let out a big sigh of annoyance.

"Not really.. it Is an island we will be found sooner or later so please just shut your whinning." There wasn't a hint of worry in the Swordsman's voice. He stood back up. "I'm going to look for some wood for a fire. Don't go anywhere." Zoro said and he left the cave. He didn't go far away from it as he kept it in sight. Not wanting to risk losing his cook and getting the blame for getting him killed.

A couple of minutes later he had come back with a bunch of firewood and begin to make a small fire. Zoro saw that the Cook was definitely cold as he was shaking a little. It was hard to notice as he tried to suppress it.

Zoro laid his swords against the wall of the cave and pulled of his long green jacket. Making him only stand in his trousers. He threw the jacket over the cook. "Cover yourself you are shaking like a girl."

"I don't need your pity!" Sanji said annoyed but he didn't give the jacket back. it was nice and warm.

"Whatever you want stupid cook." He said as he took another jug from his booze. This time emptying it. He clicked his tongue in annoyance and grabbed another bottle. He threw it on the cook. "Drink, it'll make you warmer."

Sanji didn't say anything as he took as large jug and handed it to where Zoro's voice had come. He grabbed it and they both began drinking the night away. No one talking to each other only enjoying the soft melody of the island.

They kept going for a long period until both were drunk. Zoro had placed himself next to the cook to make sharing the booze easier. Sanji had put on the jacket and it was far bigger than his own body. And making him look childlike. Also he was laying against the bigger man, for anyone not familiar with two it looked like they were a couple.

Zoro looked down and saw the blond man smiling softly. _Cute._ Thought Zoro as instantly his mind reverted back to his old self. _Did I just think that he was cute? I have had way to much alcohol.._ he thought.

But there was no denying that Sanji actually looked cute. The jacket was far too big on his smaller frame and the way he laid against Zoro was even more cute.

Zoro took the last jug of the booze and threw away the bottle. "Ah.. it was the last of the booze." He said and sighed. "I need to buy mo—" he was cut off as Sanji had pushed his mouth onto his.

Zoro was stunned as the kissing continued. He didn't push the cook away as the taste of lingering booze was still on Sanji's lips and in his mouth. Zoro grabbed the blonde and pulled him further into his embrace. _What am I doing?_ He thought.

 _Stop it!_

He didn't listen to his thoughts as they were washing away thanks to the kissing. Although sanji couldn't see he knew where Zoro's face was. He pulled away and gave his blind stare at the swordsman, "I love you, you idiot."

Zoro chuckled and and grabbed Sanji's chin gently. "Shut up and kiss~" He said and pulled the cook into his embrace as both men tried to get dominance with their tongues as Zoro won eventually and Sanji allowed entrance to his mouth for zoro to explore.

Zoro had a soft smirk on his face as the moans of Sanji could be heard throughout the cave. You wouldn't expect this from Sanji but he was really sensitive and zoro figured out the spots as he went along.

Zoro's hands trailed along the body of sanji. He took care of his skin better than most ladies and even if he didn't work at that much he still had some muscle in his upper body. He began to touch Sanji as gentle and delicate as his swords. The jacket almost fell of him as he was squirming in Zoro's lap. Zoro began to kiss his body too, first starting with the collarbones and then onto the nipples.

Zoro smirked as he looked up at the squirming man. He had found a new way of teasing the man without fighting him. Zoro licked his lips as he already had a hard one from all the previous things. "How about some more fun Stupid cook?" He asked as the only answer he got was moaning.

Zoro smirked as he pulled down Sanji's trousers and revealing the boner of him. Zoro grabbed it into his hand and begin to delicately jerk him off. The squirms and moans from the cook only made Zoro want to tease further.

Zoro felt the member throb in his hands and chuckled a little. "How fun." He said as he only increased his speed. Not even a minute later sanji came all over Zoro's hands. It was already clear that Sanji was exhausted but Zoro did not notice and even if he did it didn't matter.

"Time for my fun cook." He said as sanji only nodded. Zoro pulled out his throbbing member and pushed it into the cook. Sanji instantly screamed in both pain and a small bit of pleasure.

"Don't be such a wuss.." Zoro said as they began to kiss again. Zoro's member started to go into Sanji further as they kissed. Both bodies laid against each other and both were sweating heavily but also both were enjoying their loving night.

After all kinds of poses and kissing zoro finally came to an end as he spurted his final pieces of cum into the cook. "I love you." He said as Sanji had already fallen asleep against Zoro and not much later Zoro did as well as both were cuddled up against each other.

The cavern had a mixed smell of both sex, booze and loving sex.

-end chapter 2

 **~S~**


End file.
